


Breathing practice

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Comms [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Free! - Freeform, Illegal Activities, Lies, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Throat Fucking, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, gagging, into the Sin Bin, non-con, trigger wraning, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: {{Anonymous comm}}Makoto convinces a boy from the local pool to follow him home to teach him some exercises that will better improve his skills. He never clarified what skills he'd be improving...{{{PLEASE HEED TAGS AND WARNINGS}}}





	Breathing practice

It had been easy, _far too_ easy. Makoto couldn't even feel that proud of himself, it had just been that easy. It wasn't uncommon for kids to be hanging around at the local pool, even in the late hours of the evening. It was, however, a little less common for them to be alone and to be so interested in him. Maybe it was a pride thing that he felt a little smug whenever a kid openly stared at him while he was swimming, maybe it's because he remembers feeling that sense of awe watching people swim when he was a kid. But that didn't matter, this kid was interested in him, and that _did_ matter. The kid was cute.

The little boy, who looked to be about twelve had far too excitedly asked Makoto if he could teach him some tips for swimming. And what kind of a person would he have been if he denied that? Once they'd gotten some actual teaching out of the way, it had been too tempting to offer to take the kid home and help him with some exercises that would 'improve his skills further'. He hadn't expected the kid to agree so easily. So really, he couldn't be that proud about the fact he'd gotten the boy home, but he sure was smug.

"What kind of exercises are we going to do without being in a pool?" The kid asks once he realises that Makoto has led him inside and doesn't seem to be planning on taking him anywhere else. Makoto smirks over at the kid as he strips off his shirt and leaves it in a heap on his lounge room floor.

"We're gonna work on your breathing, take your shirt off and sit yourself down." He offers. The kid looks a little confused at first, but he doesn't voice his concerns and does as he's told. Makoto takes in the sight of the boy's pale, little body with a lack of muscle build. He always did like the scrawny ones.

Once the kid's sat down on the couch, fiddling with his own fingers, Makoto steps over to him and kneels down in front of him. He offers the boy a smile and reaches up to run his fingers over the boy's face. "Now, you're gonna have to listen well, just try to relax and remember to try and breathe."

Makoto doesn't give the boy a chance to answer as he leans into his small body. Instantly the boy's pushing away from him, eyes wide with shock as he tries to voice his complaint. Makoto follows his movement and presses his lips firmly against the kids, forcing his tongue past the tight line the boy tries to close his mouth into and forcing them to kiss fully. The boy pushes at Makoto's chest, but he can't get him to budge and his protests are caught in Makoto's mouth.

Makoto has to pull back before he wants to because the kid really is bad at moderating his breathing intake and so the kid's a panting mess when he pulls back. The boy looks angry rather than scared as he pushes at Makoto some more. Makoto shoves his thumb into the kid's mouth before he can even get out a protest. "C'mon kid, you wanted my help, this is the best way to learn how to sort out your breathing, trust me."

The kid makes a small noise and bites Makoto's thumb, which makes him smirk at the sting of pain. He retracts his thumb and kisses the kid again, with more force, pulling more noises of protest from the boy. He pushes himself up more and slides his hand up the kid's thigh, cupping the boy through his pants as he rubs his palm against his cock. He makes another loud, startled noise and bites Makoto again, pushing harder at him to try and get him away.

"Cut it out." Makoto growls as he pushes his hand harder over the boy's little cock, which he could feel was hardening at the attention it was getting, no matter how unwanted it was.

"Stop, don't touch me!" The boy cries out and Makoto chuckles before he gives the kid another rough kiss.

"You know, you're really shit at moderating your breathing, let me show you how it's done." Makoto scoffs as he gives the kid a sly smirk. The boy's shaking all over, his breath coming out in broken sobs now and it makes him look even better. Makoto licks his lips and drops his gaze to the kid's crotch, where he's still groping the boy, despite the fact he's trying to push him away desperately. He doesn't have the strength to get Makoto away, and his efforts are nothing short of adorable in Makoto's eyes.

He takes hold of both of the kid's hands in one of his own and presses them hard against the kid's chest. The kid's crying is starting to get too loud, so he makes quick work of getting his pants and underwear down, so he can cover the kid's mouth with his other hand. The boy's little cock presses against his belly, fully hard after Makoto's groping.

"So pretty baby." He praises as he leans in and licks over the head of the boy's cock. The boy tries to fight in his hold, screaming and crying more against Makoto's hand. "Watch and learn." He purrs before he leans in completely and sucks the boy's cock into his mouth.

The kid cries out louder, but the sound is muffled into Makoto's palm. Part of him almost wishes that he could listen to the kid's screams, knowing that despite his protests, they will delve into sounds of pleasure, they always do. Makoto closes his eyes and works his mouth faster over the boy's tiny cock, bobbing his head as best he can over the small length. He hollows his cheeks and sucks harder when the kid starts to wriggle his hips like he's trying to move away. Makoto pushes the boy's hands harder into his chest, trying to get him to hold still. He pushes his head all the way down against the boy's crotch, pressing his nose into the soft skin of the kid's belly as he swallows around his cock.

He finally lifts his gaze again as he continues to work his tongue around the boy's cock. The kid has tears running down his face, his sobs getting broken up with the small noises of protest and pleasure he can't stop. Makoto smirks around the kid's cock and pulls back to lick from the kid's balls and over the length of his cock. The boy shakes with the action when Makoto continues his trail, dragging his tongue up the kid's stomach and to his chest. He grips the kid's wrists and lifts his arms over his head so that he can lick over the kid's chest and up to his neck. The boy makes a pathetic noise when Makoto nibbles his skin slightly.

"Fuck you taste so good, are you gonna come for me?" Makoto asks with a devilish smirk. The kid hiccups behind Makoto's hand, staring up at him with eyes wide enough he knows he's trying to plead for him to stop.

Makoto snorts and drops his head back down between the kid's legs and starts sucking him off again. If he had a free hand he'd finger the kid's prostate, but he knows he can get the kid off just like this, all he needs to do is work his tongue a little more. He swirls his tongue in time with each suck and swallow, giving the kid's cock as much stimulation as he can. The kid's legs kick out and he makes a low sound against Makoto's hand as his tiny cock twitches in his mouth as he comes. It's not as salty as it will be when he's older and Makoto moans lowly at the taste on his tongue. He sucks the kid dry, until he's sobbing from overstimulation.

"Such a good boy, fuck you taste so good, baby." Makoto praises with a wide smirk. "Have a taste." He chuckles before he pulls his hand away from the kid's mouth and kisses him forcefully again. The kid whimpers and sobs more but has no option except to accept Makoto working his tongue past his swollen lips.

"Now it's your turn." Makoto hums as he pulls back. The boy makes another pathetic noise as Makoto pushes himself up and works his pants open with his free hand.

"N-no, please don't!" The boy cries out, his voice hoarse from his screaming. Makoto ignores his complaining and gives his cock a few rough strokes before he pushes his hips closer to the kid's face.

"If you bite my dick, I'll make you regret it." Makoto warns before he shoves his thumb into the kid's mouth and forces it open. The boy makes a distraught noise that gets cut off by Makoto shoving his cock into his mouth.

The kid gags instantly, eyes widening in panic when Makoto slides his cock in until the heads hitting the back of the boy's throat. Makoto moans, tipping his head back as he takes in the feeling of the kid's warm mouth. He drops his hand away from the kid's arms and frames his face between both palms, tilting his head slightly as he rolls his hips a few times against the kid's face.

"Remember, moderate your breathing." Makoto chuckles before he tightens his hold on the kids head and pulls his hips back only to thrust forward, shoving his cock into the kid's throat. The boy gags again and the feeling of his throat contracting around the head of Makoto's dick has him seeing stars behind his closed eyelids.

"Oh, fuck kid." Makoto moans as he builds up a quick and rough pace, holding the boys head in place as he fucks his throat, over and over.

The kid flails his arms out, trying to push Makoto off him as he chokes on his cock with every thrust in, trying to gulp in air whenever he can. Makoto's movements are unforgiving, almost brutal as he works the kid's mouth over his own cock. When he pulls back completely, letting his cock fall from the kid's mouth, the boy splutters and coughs, trying to breathe as his spit dribbles down his chin and strings between his lips and the head of Makoto's cock. It's the hottest sight Makoto's ever had the pleasure of seeing. It makes the coil in his gut even tighter, and he knows he's not going to last much longer. Before the boy's even able to grasp the fact that his mouth is free enough to cry out again, or even properly catch his breath, Makoto's pulling his head forward as he fucks his cock back into the kid's still agape mouth. He thrusts his hips hard and fast, moaning as he uses the boy's mouth.

Before long, the kid's gagging horribly, his fingers digging into Makoto's thighs roughly as he chokes on the cock pressed deep into his throat. The muscles tighten around the head of Makoto's cock, sending an overload of pleasure down his spine. He shivers, gritting his teeth to hold back his sounds as he comes down the kid's throat, causing him to gag and choke more.

"Fucking hell, oh f-fuck kid." Makoto pants, holding the kid's head pressed hard against his crotch as his cock twitches violently from his orgasm. He only pulls back when the waves of his orgasm die down, letting the kid's head go. He coughs and spits, gagging more as he tries to get as much of Makoto's come from his mouth. He's still sobbing and coughing when he looks back up at Makoto, looking too scared to even scream.

Makoto smirks and leans down to kiss the taste of his come from the boy's mouth. This one was a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
